


Jealous

by tempusalacus



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, I just want to watch her blushing, Peter was a green-eyed monster, Sorry Not Sorry, biting mark(s), ok im kind of a possessive bastard, so i think he is too
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusalacus/pseuds/tempusalacus
Relationships: Peter Capaldi/Jenna Coleman
Kudos: 6





	Jealous

𝑪𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒑𝒂𝒍𝒅𝒊━

𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐏𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧-𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐧𝐚━

* * *

ถ้ามีใครบอกหล่อนเมื่อสักครึ่งปีก่อนว่าปีเตอร์เป็นตัวอันตรายยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใด หญิงสาวคงหัวเราะแล้วแก้ตัวแทนเขาเป็นแน่

แต่นั่นก็คือถ้า

รู้ตัวอีกที หล่อนก็กลับไปยังช่วงชีวิตที่ไม่มีเขาเข้ามาข้องเกี่ยวกับชีวิตได้อีกแล้ว

"ไม่สบายเหรอเจน"

ใครคนหนึ่งในกอง━ ลิซซี่เอ่ยถามหล่อนขึ้นมาระหว่างช่วงพักในวันซ้อมอ่านบท

"หือ? ว่าไงนะคะ"

หญิงสาวเอ่ยตอบ คิ้วงามได้รูปนั้นเลิกขึ้น ไม่สบายหรือ? จะไม่สบายได้อย่างไร หล่อนแข็งแรงเสียยิ่งกว่าอะไร

"ก็เห็นใส่ผ้าพันคอมาสองสามวันแล้ว"

เจนนานิ่งไป แก้มสาวขึ้นสีอ่อน กระนั้นยังสามารถเก็บซ่อนมันไว้ได้อย่างแนบเนียน ไม่ทันที่จะเอ่ยอะไร ก็มีเสียงใครบางคนตอบแทรกมาเสียก่อน

"ใช่ เธอไม่สบายน่ะ "

เจ้าของเสียงว่า มือข้างหนึ่งแตะอยู่ที่แผ่นหลังตอนบนของร่างเล็ก บนใบหน้าปรากฏรอยยิ้มเป็นมิตรอันแสนคุ้นเคยสำหรับใครหลายคน

"โอ้...แย่เลยสิ ดูแลสุขภาพหน่อยนะเจน ใกล้เปิดกล้องแล้ว" เจ้าหล่อนว่า พยักหน้าเป็นเชิงเข้าใจบางสิ่งอยู่คนเดียว แล้วจึงหันไปพูดกับชายวัยกลางคนที่พึ่งเข้ามาได้ไม่นาน

"ปีเตอร์ คุณเองก็ดูแลคอมพาเนียนของคุณให้ดีๆนะ เธอไม่สบายหนักขึ้นมาจะแย่เอา"

เสียงหัวเราะทุ้มต่ำดังขึ้นแทนคำตอบ ขณะที่ฝ่ามือหนาซุกซนนั้นถูกสอดเข้าไปใต้ผ้าชิ้นหนา สัมผัสเย็นเฉียบของปลายนิ้วไล่ไปตามแผ่นหลังอย่างเเช่มช้า ราวกับกำลังสัมผัสกับงานปฏิมากรรมชั้นดี

"ผมจะดูแลอย่างดีเชียว"

* * *

ปีเตอร์เป็นคนหวงของ ใครหลายคนเคยบอกเช่นนั้น รวมไปถึงเจนนาเห็นมันด้วยตนเอง ในยามที่หล่อนแสร้งเย้าเขาเล่นด้วยการเล่นกับของเล่นโปรดของเขา━ ทาร์ดิส แต่หล่อนผิดไป ผิดไปโขทีเดียว เรื่องแรก ยามใดที่ใบหน้าเคร่งขรึมนั้นบ่งบอกว่าไม่พอใจ หญิงสาวคิดว่ามันเป็นเพียงเรื่องขำขันที่ใช้หยอกเย้าหล่อนเล่น และเรื่องที่สอง เจนนาเข้าใจผิดเรื่องของเล่นชิ้นโปรดของปีเตอร์ มันไม่ใช่ทาร์ดิส แต่เป็นตัวหล่อนเอง

ว่ากันว่าความรักมีพลานุภาพมากมายนัก ความรักสามารถเปลี่ยนแปลงผู้คนได้ราวกับพลิกหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ เปลี่ยนนรกเป็นสวรรค์ เปลี่ยนผู้เหนียมอาย ให้ไร้ซึ่งความละอาย

หรืออาจเพียงเปิดเผยธาตุแท้ และกระตุ้นแรงปรารถนา

ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนรินรดกับต้นคอขาว ริมฝีปากแบบบางนั้นพรมจูบเปียกชื้นไปทั่วบริเวณที่สามารถทาบทับลงไปได้ มือข้างหนึ่งดึงรั้งผ้าพันคอไหมพรมผืนหนาออกจากลำคอขาวที่ยังคงมีร่องรอยแดงช้ำจากกาลก่อนอย่างเชื่องช้า

ราวกับจะตอกย้ำว่าเธอเป็นของเขา

"พีท...."

เสียงหล่อนผะแผ่ว กระนั้นแล้วในสถานที่คับแคบเช่นนี้กลับทำให้มันดังกังวาลขึ้นมาอย่างน่าประหลาด มีเสียงครางในลำคอจากเจ้าของเรือนผมสีเงิน ขณะปลายนิ้วโป้งซ้ายเกลี่ยที่มุมปากอิ่มของหญิงสาว ก่อนที่มันจะถูกกดเข้าไปในริมฝีปากเจ่อจากรอยจุมพิตเมื่อไม่นานมานี้นัก

"เงียบก่อนซีเด็กดี อยากให้คนอื่นได้ยินหรือ?"

เขาถามเสียงเบา ไม่ได้คาดหวังเอาคำตอบ ขณะปล่อยผ้าพันคอผืนหนาในมือลงกับพื้นอย่างไม่ใยดี ขยับกายสอดแทรกเข้าไปใกล้กับร่างแบบบางที่ถูกบดเบียดจนติดกับกำแพง

เสียงหายใจหอบกระชั้น และใบหน้าขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อของเจนนาเป็นคำตอบแทนคำพูดอื่นใด ยามเมื่อชายร่างสูงตักตวงความหวานจากหล่อนอีกครั้ง

อีกครั้ง

และอีกครั้ง

* * *

ผ้าพันคอผืนหนาไม่ได้หายไป สิ่งที่หายไปคงมีแต่เสื้อแขนสั้นที่หญิงสาวใส่เป็นประจำ ซึ่งตอนนี้ถูกแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเสื้อสเว็ตเตอร์แขนยาวสีเข้มตัวหลวมแทน

หากมีใครสักคนสังเกตสักหน่อย จะรู้ว่ามันมีขนาดใหญ่กว่าเจ้าตัวอยู่มากโข

รวมไปถึงมันคล้ายจะเป็นตัวเดียวกับที่อยู่เคยบนกายของชายวัยกลางคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างเจ้าหล่อนด้วยเช่นกัน


End file.
